Al otro lado: ¡En la escuela!
by Abril S.R
Summary: Reencarnación. Levi y Petra reencarnan con diferencias en su historia, ahora en una escuela preparatoria, miles de años después de que los titantes hayan sido extintos. Sus caminos vuelven a cruzarse, pero, ¿contra qué lidiarán ahora? Levi, con una Petra embarazada y peleando, de nuevo, con la historia de su pasado.[Rivetra] [Eremika]
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Esta es mi primera historia de SNK :D, y la verdad estoy emocionada de escribirla ya que es algo que eh estado pensando desde hace tiempo. Obviamente, como mi OTP es Rivetra, la historia se centrará en Levi y su relación con Petra, aunque me enfocaré más en la vida y el aspecto de Levi.**

 **De verdad espero que la disfruten c:**

* * *

 **Al otro lado: ¡En la escuela!  
**

Año 2017, la hera de los titantes había acabado hace más de mil años y ahora sólo eran historias que los padres contaban a los hijos para que fueran a la cama. Nadie recordaba a los heroes que dieron sus vidas para brindarles, lo que es ahora la humanidad. Absolutamente nadie.

—¡Eren!—Mikasa despertó al chico mientras el salón entero estallaba en risas. El castaño levantó la cabeza asustado para toparse con los rasgados ojos de su tutor.

—Niño.

—¡C-Capitán!—Limpió sus comisuras. El abanico de Levi se estrelló en la mesa de Eren haciéndolo brincar.—En estos momentos—Le dijo.— Soy tu tutor.—Eren tragó en seco y miró más allá del chico frente a él, venía acompañado por otras tres personas.

—Como les estabamos diciend...—Una chispa de sangre botó de la boca de Oulo cuando empezó a hablar.

—Les dije que no lo trajeramos—Eld contuvo una carcajada para seguir hablando.— Les decíamos que serán tres noches en el campamento que se viene, deben llevar su propia carpa y cobijas. A propósito...—Dijo muy serio y con un aire misterioso.— Nadie puede estar solo en el bosque, ni de día, ni de noche.

—¿Qué?— Los alumnos empezaron a preguntar una y otra vez.

—Ya escucharon.—Volvió a hablar Levi.— Si quieren dormir, dormirán juntos, si quieren ir al baño, tendrán que llevar a alguien para que los limpien. Si quieren un poco de privacidad, es una pena, pero se van a joder.

El ambiente se puso tenso, todos los alumnos se veían unos a otros con las mismas preguntas en mente. ¿Eran ciertos los rumores de los antiguos años?

Hace cuatro años, en el mismo bosque, se habían perdido 5 estudiantes de la preparatoria Sina, muchos habían dicho que fueron ellos mismos los que se ocultaron para poder vivir libres en el bosque, otros decían que habían comido ciertas planas con las que habían perdido la razón y enloquecido en medio de la nada. Pero hay quien decía... que los mismos tutores les habían gastado una broma de muerte.

—El campamento será hasta el medio curso, en las vacaciones de verano. Estén preparados.— Los cuatro hombres salieron del salón sin decir nada más, ni responder ninguna pregunta.

* * *

—Esta es la segunda vez, Armin.— El profesor veía las fosas nazales sangradas del rubio.— Ve a la enfermería.

—Sí, señor.

El rubio se fue intentando trotar a la enfermería mientras mantenía la cabeza inclinada para que la sangre no saliera, era la tercera vez que Jean le golpeaba con el balón en la cara; intentaba darle a Eren, pero Armin tenía la mala suerte de estar, siempre, donde menos le llamaban.

—¡Armin!— Lo saludó la doctora Hanji del otro lado de la puerta. No estaba graduada, y apenas le ganaba con 3 años, pero esa chica sabía lo que hacía si se trataba de un doctor.

—Hola, mi nariz...

—Lo sé, lo sé.— Sacó un frasco lleno de algodón bañado en alcohol y se lo pasó al rubio.—Día dificil, ¿eh?

—Jean volvió a pelear con Eren.— Armin se restregaba un pedazo de algodón bajo la nariz.— Eh pensado en simplemente alejarme de ellos cuando estén así.

—¿Trataste de separarlos otra vez?— Hanji se carcajeaba cuando Armin asintió.— Un día de estos, tú morirás y dejarás a esos dos con una gran culpa.

—G-Gracias por los ánimos...

Armin siguió restregando el algodón en sus fosas nazales cuando voletó a la pequeña cama del cuarto, tras la cortina verde sólo podía ver un par de medias con zapatos café, una chica.

—¿Hay alguien mal, doctora?

Hanji volteó a la camilla sorprendida

—Oh, sí... Será mejor que no la molestes, —Se apresuró a decir cuando sintió que Armin se movía. Le sonrió.— Llegó aquí hace quince minutos, vomitando y escupiendo parte de su desayuno.

—Oh...— El rubio se quedó viendo el par de zapatos.

* * *

—Debes crear el centro. Sin la idea principal no llegarás a ningún lado.— Levi lo veía desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Hoy vi a Mikasa viendo las flores...

—¿Y cómo te sentiste?

—Relajado.

—¿Ver a la chica que te gusta ver las flores te hace sentir relajado?

—¿¡Q-Qué!?, ¡yo no dije que era la chica que me gustaba!— Casi se le caía el pequeño cuchillo que llevaba en las manos. Eren bajó la cabeza para ver la bola de masa gris que tenía en frente.— Y sí, es lo que me hizo sentir.

—Escuchame, niño. Ni tú ni yo sabemos de arte, pero soy tu tutor y como tu tutor debo obligarte a aprobar tus materias aunque esté jodidamente descuidando las mías, gracias, por cierto.— Lo miraba mal.— Pero cada condenada vez que estamos aquí porque cuelgas de un hilo en artes, tu idea central parte de esa chica, así que vas a tomar esas herramientas y vas a crear alguna estúpida obra de arte sobre una mujer viendo las flores, ¡o mejor!, una simple y puta flor. Y rápido para que pueda ir a comer.

Eren empezó a moldear vagamente la masa con sus manos, sólo estaba creando la forma en la que estaría la pequeña escultura para después poderla delinear con el cuchillo.

—¡Levi!— Erwin entró de golpe al salón donde estaban.— Ven, ahora.— Eren se hizo pequeño en su silla. Erwin era el profesor más amable y paciente que alguna vez había conocido, pero cuando se trataba de su hijo Levi, perdía control de sí.

—Bien...— Dijo Eren una vez que Levi había salido. El chico tenía razón, debía hacer una buena obra o su profesora lo iba a reprobar, y seguramente su madre lo obligaría a dormir con el perro.— No otra vez.

Cuando empezó a moldear la pequeña rosa que Mikasa sostenía, el cuchillo tomó más velocidad de la que él pensaba darle y terminó incrustado en su dedo índice.—¡Demonios!

* * *

Eren caminaba por los pasillos sosteniendo su mano envuelta en un trapo que se manchaba cada vez más de sangre. Cuando por fin llegó a la enfermería, entró para ver la puerta del cuarto cerrada. Era muy raro que estuviera cerrada, incluso cuando habían enfermos adentro Hanji siempre tenía la puerta abierta para que pasaran, algunos chicos se sentían intimidados con las puertas cerradas, se decía.

Se sentó en una de las sillas pegadas a la pared del consultorio cuando un golpe le resonó en la espalda.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?— Se escuchó adentro. Eren pegó el rostro a la pared.

* * *

—¿Me puedes explicar— Erwin con Hanji, del otro lado de la mesa.— por qué Petra está vomitando desde hace cuatro días?, ¡no, no!, mejor, ¿me puedes explicar por qué no estaba enterado?— Volvió a patear la pared.

—Mi pared...— Hanji estaba echa bola en su silla.

—No lo sé.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—No lo sé.

— Vuelveme... vuelveme a contestar 'no lo sé' y romperé el monitor en tu cabeza.

Levi estaba de frente a ambos con la misma cara inmutable de siempre. Veía a Hanji intimidada pegándose a su silla, y a Erwin, que parecía iba a estallar. Debía admitirlo, nunca lo había visto así.

—Profesor...— Petra estaba tras la cortina, aún mareada y tumbada en la camilla.

—No, Petra.— La calló Erwin.— Ten por seguro que eres una chica ejemplar, pero tampoco te entiendo a ti, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿qué demonios están pensando?Petra se levantó para retirar la cortina del medio.  
—Yo... Fue una cosa tonta, yo...

—Sentí que ya había esperado mucho.— Levi habló de nuevo.

—¿Esperar?, ¿¡mucho!?, ¿de qué demonios hablas, Levi?, ¡tienes 19 años!

—Lo sé...

—¡Ah!, ¿lo sabes?, ¡entonces, ¿por qué?!

Levi y Petra mantenían la cabeza abajo, ambos sabían desde un principio que los dos la tendrían muy dura por los próximos meses, sabían que ambas familias iban a caer en desesperación, pero también sabían que sus almas vacías ya habían esperado mucho para poder estar juntos... ¿cómo lo sabían?, quién sabe. Sólo se necesitaban.

—E-Erwin...— Hanji se animó a acercarse a él y frotar su espalda.—Levi, Petra, pueden ir a sus clases.

—¿Qué?— Erwin la miró enojado.

—Por favor, vayan ya.

Petra y levi salieron del cuarto mientras Erwin y Hanji susurraban cosas. Lo primero que vieron fue a Eren sentado en las sillas completamente rojo.

* * *

Levi estaba en el balcón de su habitación. Desde que llegaron a casa él y Erwin no habían cruzado palabras, ni siquiera había bajado a cenar. Erwin respetaba eso, al principio lo obligaba a comer, pero después de un tiempo, o desde que Levi empezó a vomitar por la comida ingerida a la fuerza, dejó de hacerlo.

Veía el cielo. Él era una persona seria, su humor era amargo, sus chistes eran negros y cuando sonreía lo hacía más por malicia que por felicidad. Su madre murió a los cinco años y desde entonces su tío Erwin lo había criado, era su padre desde entonces.

Erwin no lo sabía, pero cuando Levi iba en secundaria, en su escuela se originó el rumor de que era el hijo del profesor Erwin, de preparatoria. Él no presentaba a Levi como su hijo, más por respeto a Levi y a su padre que por no sentirlo, pero de la nada un rumor como ese había crecido; era natural, cualquiera que los viera lo diría, él lo había criado, vivían juntos, era su tutor... pero nunca supo, que fue Levi el que había afirmado que Erwin era su padre.

Levi no se concideraba una persona amargada, no había sufrido en la vida, pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de ir por el mundo sonriendo y aprobando todo y todos en él. Sólo se sentaba a observar, y esperar que algo pasara... un milagro, tal vez.

¿Era un enamoramiento estúpido por el que estaba pasando?, conoció a Petra ral en primero de preparatoria, ella estaba a punto de graduarse de la secundaria, ¿quién lo diría?, ella tenía 15 y el 17. ¿Estaría haciendo bien?, ¿era muy apresurado? Tal vez Erwin perdió la cabeza al enterarse de que su pequeño ya no era un niño, y que tenía una vida sexual muy activa.

—Tu madre venía aquí a pensar.— Erwin salió por el otro lado del balcón.— Decía que la luna era su amiga.— Levi torció los labios en una sonrisa.

—Ojalá pudiera recordarla... siento como si nunca la hubiese conocido.

—Pero lo hiciste, Levi. Era una hermosa mujer... una hermosa mujer.

—¿De qué murió?

—... Escucha, Levi. No debes preguntar la muerte de una persona, sino su vida...— Erwin miraba el cielo. Siempre que Levi hacía esa pregunta él la desviaba.

—Ella, ¿ella estaba emocionada por mí?— Titubeó al preguntar.

—¿Emocionada?, ¡ja!, ella no dejaba de hablar de ti. No paraba diciendo que serías el hombre más fuerte del mundo... Que serías perfecto.— Levi sonreía amargamente.— Presumía de que hablarías francés, italiano y aleman, que viajarías a todas partes del mundo y conocerías las criaturas más extrañas e inimaginables.

—Supongo que le fallé. No soy para nada ni la sombra de eso.

—Levi... tu madre siempre te amó, y te amaría aunque no fueses lo que ella quería, y yo también.— Alzó la mano para ponerla en su cabeza.— Perdoname por haber actuado como loco esta mañana.

—Lo siento.—Dijo Levi.— Por haberlo hecho sin tu consentimiento.

—Está bien... papá estaba igual el día que mi hermana le dijo que te tendría.— Erwin se rió con Levi, pero después de un segundo su sonrisa se fulminó para abrirle paso a una cara más seria y sombría.— Pero prométeme algo, Levi... promete que nunca, nunca serás como tu padre.

—No sé quien es mi padre...— Levi lo veía con asombro.

—No quieres saberlo.

* * *

 **¡Fin del capítulo uno!  
**


	2. El primer día

**¡Hola!**

 **Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Escribí era con 'h'... en mi defensa x'D, eran las 3 de la mañana y según yo estaba bien, no cuestionen mi razonamiento, en ese momento todo el texto estaba bien para mí, jaja... considerando que eran las 3-4 de la mañana ;u;... A decir verdad, esperaba que nadie me lo recordara la miseria que pasé al siguiente día al leerlo, pero gracias ;_; Por otra parte, sí, me refería a que Petra y Levi se conocieron cuando ella tenía 15 y él 17, en el capítulo anterior ya habían pasado dos años :D.  
**

 **¡Bien!, este es el punto: ¿No les gustan las películas que empiezan por el final?, pues mi fic se trata sobre eso. El primer capítulo se trata sobre el final de la historia, y en este vamos a ir en retroceso, para explicar cómo se conocieron Levi y Petra, la infancia de Levi y esas cosas. En mi próxima historia (la película 2) seguirá la continuación del primer capítulo... ¿no? :D, a mí me agradan ese tipo de películas... jeje... :c espero les guste.**

* * *

 **El primer día.**

Petra tomó asiento al inicio de la fila. Acomodó su falda sobre sus piernas y sus lápices de número mayor a menor. Ella, Petra Ral, era la primera Ral de la familia en ir a una preparatoria, claro, considerando que su familia consistía en ella y su padre. ¡Estaba tan feliz!

—Bueno, chicos...— El profesor era bajito y gordo.— Yo seré su profesor, pueden llamarme Takumi-sensei. Bien, ¡hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo!— Todos los alumnos aplaudieron. Petra empezó a aplaudir entusiasmada y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro cuando la puerta del salón se abrió. Entraron un total de siete personas, pero había uno en especial, uno que sobresalía de entre todos. No sabía si era por lo guapo que le parecía, o que era el más enano y pálido de todos.

—¡Hanji!— El profesor corrió a saludar a una mujer alta con el pelo rojo oscuro. Ambos empezaron a reír en el salón mientras se saludaban animadamente y hablaban entre ellos.

Petra se quedó observando, no era como si tuviese otra cosa qué hacer, pero era la primera en la fila y ponerse a leer mensajes del celular o garabatear sería muy notorio. "Sé buena" le dijo su padre, ella lo había decidido; ¡de la alumna Petra Ral nadie se quejaría!

—Alumnos, ellos son los jefes de los club's de esta escuela.— Dijo el profesor con su constante sonrisa.

—¡Hola!— La chica, Hanji se alejó del profesor para ponerse frente a Petra.— Nosotros somos los encargados de la mayoría de los club, ¡será mejor que se anoten en uno si quieren puntos extra!— Levantó su pulgar hacia enfrente con una sonrisa.— ¡Y no olviden pagar!

Petra se ahogó en una risa provocando que el chico pálido la viera. Se culpó a sí misma, sintió la mirada del chico pero no fue lo bastante valiente para ver sus ojos, así que bajó la cabeza y siguió escuchando.

—Tú, idiota, no se supone que los alientes a darnos dinero.— Se escucharon varios murmullos y risas en el salón, pero Petra seguía con la cabeza baja.

—" _¿Qué es esto?"_ — Pesó.—" _Mi corazón... ¡no deja de palpitar!"_ — No quería levantar la vista. Hace unos segundos pensaba que el chico era muy guapo, pero ahora... —" _Tengo miedo."_

—¡Ya, ya!— Hanji tenía las manos tras la cabeza en una pose muy relajada y despreocupada.— Entonces, ¿quién se apunta?

—Levi Ackerman.— Dio un paso hacia enfrente.— Capitán del equipo de soccer.

—¡Hanji Zoe!, club de ciencias.— Les sonrió.

.

.

.

Uno a uno fueron anotándose en un par de listas. Petra se anotó en ciencias y artes.

—¿Quieres?— Un compañero le ofreció la hoja de futbol soccer.

—Yo...— Tomó la hoja.

—¿Ya terminaron?— Levi llegó hacia su mesa con una cara de fastidio y por fin Petra pudo ver sus ojos. Azul opaco.

—Un segundo...— Petra anotó su nombre en la lista y le pasó la hoja. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla el brazo de Levi rozó la pared, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Petra fue como el chico, en plena clase, sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolso y empezó a frotar su brazo.

—" _Qué raro."_ — Pensó.

—¡Bien!— Dijo Hanji.— Será mejor que no tomemos más de su tiempo, profesor.

—¡Para nada, para nada!, saben que pueden venir cuando gusten.

* * *

Era la hora de cálculo.

El último pupitre era el único asiento libre. Sonrió un poco con resignación y fue hacia él. Era gracioso para ella ver que en la mayoría de las clases habían alumnos de años mayores, pero sin duda cálculo era donde habían más alumnos recursándo.

—Hanji— El profesor habló.— ¿Puedes decirme cómo despejar la incógnita?

— Pues... digo, si usted no sabe con gusto yo le digo, profesor.— Le sonrió juguetona.

—Por eso, Hanji, te lo estoy preguntando.

—Porque si usted necesita saberlo, yo sé de dónde sacar la información, usted sabe.— Le guiñó un ojo segura.

— Hanji Zoe.

—No, en serio, yo puedo averiguar por usted cómo despejarlo.— El alumnado empezó a reír en voz baja. Petra, que estaba atrás de la chica empezó a reír mientras tocaba su espalda.

—Separar a variable.— Le susurró Petra.

—¡Separar la variable!

—Por fin.— El profesor aún serio la miraba duramente.— ¿Y cómo separar la variable?

—P-Pues... ¿c-cómo?— Susurró hacia atrás.

—Lo que multiplica pasa dividiendo.

—¡Pues muy obvio, profesor!, como el 3 está multiplicando, se pasa dividiendo.— Recargó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla en una pose muy segura. Levi las veía desde lo lejos.

—Muy bien, Hanji.— El profesor se volteó de nuevo al pizarrón para seguir con la operación mientras Hanji y Petra se veían una a la otra ahogando la risa.

—Eres de primero, ¿no?— Hanji le susurró a Petra.

—Sí, Petra Ral, un gusto.— La chica le regaló una tierna sonrisa. Le agradaba Hanji, le gustaba esa actitud tan relajada y amigable. No como su amigo, para nada como su amigo.

—Bien, nos juntaremos para almorzar.— Fue lo último que le dijo cuando el profesor volteó de nuevo para dar otra explicación a la clase.

* * *

Petra salió de su última clase con un poco de nervios. Hanji le había dicho que se juntarían para el almuerzo pero probablemente ya lo había olvidado, entonces tendría que luchar a muerte contra todos sus compañeros para encontrar un asiento dónde comer.

—¿Qué quieres, linda?— La señora de la cafetería la saludó.

—Me puede dar un puddin, ¿por favor?

—¿Un puddin?— Exclamó.— ¿Qué eres, una modelo?, morirás de hambre las próximas cuatro horas con sólo un puddin.

—Am...— Bajó la cabeza apenada y con las mejillas rosas.—Un... ¿un pan, tal vez?

—Serán dos, y si quieres.— Sonaba ruda, pero le sonreía y guiñaba un ojo. Ese era el tipo de personas que le agradaban a Petra, igual que Hanji. Sin preocupaciones, sin malas vibras, sonrisas por aquí y por allá.

—Está bien, podré soportarlo.— Le sonrió devuelta.

Tomó su bandeja con un puddin de chocolate y dos panes rellenos de vainilla. Dio media vuelta para buscar dónde comer y se topó con un mar de gente, la mayoría de las mesas estaban llenas y otras tenían una o dos personas, tal vez esperando por los demás amigos.

—¡Petra, Petra!— Hanji gritaba y alzaba la mano desde una mesa. Petra sintió una patada en su estómago cuando vio tras ella, era el mismo chico de antes.  
Caminó lentamente hacia ellos.

—Hola.— Saludó en voz baja.

—¿Pan?, ¿sólo eso?

—La señora de la tienda me obligó a comer un poco pero la verdad es que no tengo hambre...

—¿En serio?, ¿no me digas que eres como este enano de aquí?— Señaló a Levi, que no tenía una bandeja frente a él ni comida.

—¿A quién le dices enano, mierda con gafas?— Petra se concentró en su comida. A parte de esa actitud tan aterradora, su boca era especialmente sucia.

—A este chico no le gusta comer aquí.

—¿Has visto las cocinas de la escuela?, ¿sabes en promedio cuántos cabellos puede haber en la comida que sirven?

—La mujer...— Alzó la voz, pero enseguida se arrepintió mientras la fue bajando poco a poco hasta casi ser un susurro.— Ella es muy agradable...

—Agradable—Dijo Levi en un tono muy serio.— no significa limpio.— Levi se quedó observando a Petra, la chica sólo bajó la cabeza y tomó una cucharada de puddin.

—Bueno... parece que se llevan bien.— Hanji dejó de hablar para llenar su boca con el estofado del día.

—Eres de primero, ¿no?— Levi volvió a hablar.

—Sí...

—Con razón. Se nota que no has visto nada de esta escuela.

—¿Por qué no haces tu almuerzo?— Se arrepintió de haber sonado tan brusca.— Digo... si te molesta la comida de aquí.

—No tengo tiempo.— Se levantó de la mesa.— Te veo en ciencias, gafas.

—No le hagas mucho caso.— Le dijo Hanji cuando Levi se fue.— Levi no es muy hablado, tienes suerte de que te haya contestado.— Le sonrió.

—Parece molesto.

—¿Levi?, él siempre está molesto.— Tomó otra cucharada de estofado.— Él simplemente es muy serio, pero es buena persona.

Petra le sonrió mientras mordía su pan.

* * *

La clase de educación física era la peor de todas. Petra era buena en deportes, tenía un cuerpo en forma y buena condición pero el profesor era un poco...

—¡Ral, 5 vueltas más!

Petra y su compañero corrían alrededor de la cancha de basquet. Estaban en un partido amistoso de quemados, los de segundo grado contra los de primero y sin querer ambos golpearon al profesor. No era el plan inicial, ambos querían golpearse el uno al otro, no fue su culpa que el profesor se metiera en el camino de la pelota.

—O-Oulo— Se presentó en media cancha.

—Petra— Dijo de un suspiro mientras seguía trotándo.

—Primer día, ¿eh?, debe se...— Se calló cuando sus dientes azotaron su lengua, dejó de trotar para limpiar la sangre.  
Petra ahogó una risa mientras tomaba la delantera. Algo le decía que nunca podría entablar amistad con ese chico, pues para ser amiga de alguien mínimo deben hablar un poco entre ellos.

—Oulo.—Salió Levi detrás de ellos cuando dejaron de trotar. **—** ¿Qué estás haciendo, pedazo de idiota?

—El profesor nos castigó, lo siento, capitán.— Bajó la cabeza apenado.

— Te perdiste todo el entrenamiento.— Volteó con Petra.— Ral.— Saludó y se fue con Oulo mientras lo regañaba. Petra se quedó viendo su espalda. ¡Ja!, qué raro, quién diría que se acordaba de su existencia y hasta la saludaba. Pero como era una persona amable, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió mientras veía su espalda.

* * *

Sonó la campana.

—¡Ah!— Suspiró mientras tomaba su mochila.

El primer día de clases había sido agotador. Había tenido educación física, había tenido una pequeña prueba en cálculo y desde la primera hora no podía sacar esa piel pálida y ojos azules de su cabeza. ¡Bien!, su estómago papaloteaba, eso era lo que buscaba cuando entró a la preparatora; nuevas experiencias, amigos, amor, felicidad... y algo que sintió que le faltaba desde un principio.

Salió del portón de la escuela rumbo a su casa. Sería un buen año escolar.


	3. El segundo día

**¡HOLA!**

 **Bueno, sé que en la historia estoy haciendo que todo vaya muy rápido, pero esa es mi intención. Hacer que le pasen muchas emociones a Petra hasta que pierda la cabeza y quede en una institución mental o algo así... :D...**

* * *

 **El segundo día.**

Su sonrisa era cansada, apenas podía levantar la comisura de sus labios. A veces Petra sentía que sólo sonreía para ella por obligación, que desde la trágica muerte de su madre a él le dolía sonreír.  
—Tampoco me fue tan mal...— Dijo Petra en voz baja.  
—No has hablado desde que llegaste, ¿qué clase de día fue el que te dejó muda?  
—No fue el día...— El papá borró su sonrisa.  
—¿U-Un chico?  
—¿¡Qué!?—Se enderezó para arrojarle cáscaras de manzana a su papá.—¡No, no!  
El señor empezó a reír, con una sonora y cansada voz.

* * *

—Si A más B al cuadrado sobre dos...—La voz del profesor se fue haciendo un pequeño susurro en los oídos de Petra. Observaba por la venta como las hojas amarillentas caían.  
Sintió un picor en el hombro hasta que se dio cuenta que Hanji le ofrecía un pequeño trozo de papel desde atrás. "Te ves distraída". Petra sonrió y empezó a escribir en el papel, tal vez hablar con su nueva amiga podría hacerle sentir mejor.  
"No me gusta la voz del profesor" Se jactó, obviamente no quería hablar sobre el verdadero tema.  
"¿Verdad?, tiene como ochenta años y sigue dando clases, a veces siento que en una de esas cuando deje de hablar, ¡será porque ya esté muerto!"  
"¡HANJI!"  
"Jajaja, Erwin dice que si me gradúo este año podré ser la doctora de la escuela" Llegó otro papel nuevo."¿Crees que podré?"  
Petra abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Hanji doctora?...  
"¡Claro!, pero no sabía que tú tenías ese talento" Un calosfrío le recorrío la espalda... Hanji doctora. Nunca iría a ese consultorio.  
"El idiota del enano dice que todos se acostumbrarán ya que mate a uno o dos, ¡pero yo sé lo que hago!" Petra dejó de sonreír cuando mencionó a Levi.  
"La verdad yo no puedo opinar, no sabía que estudiabas para eso" Era el último renglón del pequeño papel, para su mala suerte llegó otro nuevo.  
"El profesor las está mirando" Pero esa vez no era la letra de Hanji, y cuando volteó para atrás pudo ver a una chica tras Hanji haciéndole señas sobre el profesor.  
—Gracias.—Le susurró. Tal vez hablar con Hanji en esos momentos no era buena idea, ella era muy cercana al chico.

* * *

—¿Qué me pasa?— Se preguntó a sí misma mientras se palmeaba el rostro. ¡Era sólo un chico!, además, no cruzaron ni diez palabras...  
Pero desde la mañana estaba un poco consternada, ¿y si le había caído mal desde aquella vez en el almuerzo?, ¿y si no podía ser su amiga?  
—¿Su amiga para qué?— Se cuestionó de nuevo mientras caminaba a su siguiente clase.  
—¿Hablando sola, Ral?—Levi llegó desde atrás con un par de guantes, una cubeta y utencilios de limpieza.  
—Además de estudiante también eres conserje.— No era una brula, a decir verdad. Petra lo veía con los ojos abiertos, ¿Hanji doctora y Levi conserje?, ¿qué seguía?, ¿ella profesora?  
—No son para mí.—Le hizo mala cara y siguió su camino.  
Petra se quedó viendo su espalda. Era una espalda ancha, y su largo era bueno para sus piernas, era muy bajo de estatura para un hombre pero aún así más alto que ella. ¡Qué frustrante!, siempre era la enana del grupo.

—¡TÚ!— Hanji la asutó por la espalda.  
—¡HA-HANJI!  
—Oye, ¿no has visto a Koren por aquí?  
—¿Koren?  
—Sí, ¿amigo de Moblit?—Petra negaba.—¿Moblit, mi rata de laboratorio?...— La chica seguía confusa.—Am... ¡el idiota cuatro ojos que siempre está con el idiota que uso para mis experimentos!  
—... ¿Te burlas de los que usan lentes cuando tú también los usas?  
—Detalles, nena, detalles. ¿Los has visto?  
—Lo siento, sigo sin saber quienes son...— Hanji la miraba sorprendida.  
—Pero... Koren se la pasa hablando de ti...—Dijo en voz baja.—¿Aún no lo conoces?  
Petra se sobresaltó. ¿Un chico hablando de ella?  
—N-No...  
—Bueno, como sea, ¡te veo en el almuerzo!

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo...

—Si tienes que dejar de comer para enflacar, en realidad no bajas peso, te estás desnutriendo.—Dijo Petra frente a Hanji.  
—¿No es eso lo que haces?—Levi desde la esquina de la mesa miraba a Petra. La rubia bajó la cabeza con la mirada puesta en su plato casi vacío.  
—No me estoy desnutriendo... no me importa enflacar.  
—¿Saben?-Dijo Hanji escandalosa.—Si me lo preguntan a mí, yo quisiera ser un poco gordita y poder manejar mi grasa para ponerla en lugares que me favorezcan.—Sonreía.—Ya saben, más cenos, más trasero...—Petra reía.  
—¡Eres una morbosa!—Por un momento había olvidado el comentario lleno de veneno de Levi.  
—¿Yo?, ¡pero imaginate lo que podría lograr con un buen cuerpo!  
—Ni con los cenos más grandes—Volvió a hablar el pálido.— podrías conquistarlo.—Hanji dejó de sonreír.  
—¿Tienes problemas, enano?  
—Sí. Tú.  
Petra sintió como había cambiado el ambiente. Hanji y Levi se veían uno al otro con miradas llenas de sentimiento. De la nada sintió un temblor en su interior... ¿Levi estaba celoso?, ¿a quién quería conquistar Hanji?  
—Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto.— La voz de la morena sonaba dura.  
—¿Y tú crees que lo aceptaré?—La voz de Levi se empezó a elevar.—¿Sólo piensas en ti?, ¿por qué no piensas un poco en mis sentimientos?  
La mesa se volvió un completo silencio. Petra había vuelto migajas el pan que sostenía mientras veía directamente la cara enojada de Levi, su rostro pálido había adquirido una tonalidad rosa en las mejillas y frente.  
Hanji puso una cara lastimera.—Pienso en ti... Levi... y creo que eso... —Se dió cuenta del lugar en el que estaban y se enderezó.— Creo que eso será mejor discutirlo más tarde, ¿sí?

* * *

Biología, cómo le gustaba la biología, la última clase.  
—¿Trajeron los materiales?  
Petra asentía con sus compañeros mientras sacaba todo de su mochila.  
—Muy bien, hoy podremos hacer una extracción de ADN.—Les sonrió.—¡En serio chicos, anímense!

La chica se sentó en su banco aburrida y preocupada, no podía dejar de pensar en la discución de Levi y Hanji... ¿ellos tenían algo? El experimento era en parejas pero ella no conocía a nadie de esa clase.  
Tras Petra habían dos chicos empujándose.  
—¡Ve!— Moblit empujaba al otro hacia enfrente.  
—¡No!,¡Moblit por favor!  
—Pero Koren... Hanji me pidió este favor y no quiero desepcionarla.  
—¿¡Haces todo lo que ella te dice!?-Moblit bajó la cabeza.—Mira, Moblit... Yo entiendo eso, estás enamorado de ella, sí, pero creía que ya habíamos aclarado que ella nunca se fijaría en tí...  
—Pero puedo...  
—No, Moblit. No trates de ayudar a nadie si nisiquiera puedes con lo tuyo.—Koren lo veía victorioso, pero desde el fondo de sentía culpable. Moblit no tenía la culpa de nada, no debió tratarlo así.  
Volteó hacia enfrente donde Petra vertía el jugo de piña en su frasco de lentejas. Tal vez no hoy, pero pronto...


End file.
